Toy
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = May 22, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 130 |kcal = |dura = 3:02 |nowc = TOY |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnRw9NhHyx-/ |perf = Elena Gambardella }}"Toy" (stylized as "TOY" in game) by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with cyan hair done up in two connected buns with straight bangs. It is adorned with a few long red and blue feathers. She is wearing navy eyeliner and lipstick. Her wardrobe is a rose-purple tube top fitting as a one-piece corset which is adorned with navy feathers around the bosom and pelvis. Strapped around her waist is a golden-yellow bow, tied at the back. The bow connects to a hemispherical which is exposed and covers her back. On her right ear, she has a singular hanging earring with a navy-blue stud and golden trails. She is also wearing a golden necklace with a navy stone, as well as golden bangles on her left wrist. She is also wearing navy fishnets and a pair of dark blue heels with blue embellishments. A pair of long navy feathers are attached to her heels as well. She also sports a rose-purple garter on her left leg. Background The routine starts off with a golden decorative egg opening. Golden feathers, arranged in a fan, appear in the back. Behind those feathers, many pink feathers pop up, with some of them lighting up. The feathers then move behind, showing four golden pillars with one gold rooster atop each pillar. The scene then transitions to a golden entrance with a golden window and a pillar on each side. Many feathers, colored pink, blue, and white, fall from the sky. Pink lights show up according to the dancer s moves. A blue sky now appears along with golden floating chicken heads. It now turns into a gallery with a golden decorated door and features multicolored chicken portraits clucking to the beat of the song. The background in the chorus is the same as the one in the pre-chorus but with a pink-to-gold gradient sky and a circle of feathers with two gold chicken heads. During the bridge, as it leads up to the Gold Move, the background turns dark and the ground has gold circles that expand outwards. Many golden chandeliers also move upwards on the sky. The background in the final chorus has two decorative Roman pillars on both sides. It also has the same circle of feathers and two chicken heads, but they are enlarged and they glow stronger. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stand with your hands bent in a 90° angle while putting your legs together. Gold Move 2: Put your hands above your head and low them slowly in parts. Toy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Toy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Toy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Toy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Feather Fever *15-Minute Workout * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Netta in the series. *Netta is the first musician of Israeli descent to appear in the series. *'' '' is the third song in the franchise, after Satellite and Waterloo, to have won the Eurovision Song Contest. *The track in-game uses the iTunes/Spotify edit, which features a different intro and an extended second chorus. *In the Gamescom and final version of the game, the following errors can be seen in the lyrics: **"On the motha-bucka beat" is spelled as "On the mada-baka beat". **"Cululoo, cululoo" does not appear. **"Prram pam pa hoo" is spelled as "Turram pam pa hoo". Classic *In the thumbnail for the US preview, the coach is flipped, resulting in her glove being on her left hand. *In the gameplay preview, the score bars for every player (except P1) are off-center, resulting in Baby’s being out of the rectangle. **This also happens in the previews for One Kiss and Familiar. *The golden chicken statues in the menu square are not visible in the album background. *For unknown reasons, TOY was not released in along with almost all the other routines on November 2, 2019. Its release was postponed to November 15. Gallery Game Files Toy cover generic.png|''TOY'' toy_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach toy cover albumbkg.png| album background toy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner toy map bkg.png| map background Toy cover 1024.png| cover toy_cover@2x.jpg| cover Toy ava.png|Avatar TOY_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_toy004.png|Postcard postcard_toy004_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Toy jd2019 menu.png|''TOY'' in the menu (8th-gen) Toy jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Toy jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Toy_jdnow_menu.png|''TOY'' in the menu Toy_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Toy_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Just-Dance-2019-212429.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes toy conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1http://www.maudleclancher.com toy conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 toy conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 toy conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 toy conceptart 5.jpg|Concept art 5 Toy bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Toy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Toy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Netta - TOY - Israel - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 TOY (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Toy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Toy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Toy - Just Dance 2019 Toy - Just Dance Now Extractions Toy - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Toy - Behind the Scenes (US) Toy - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Toy tr:Toy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Elena Gambardella Category:Songs by Netta